C27 MBT
The C27 is a main battle tank, developed by the Armored Defense branch of United Arms Tactical inc, in response to terrorist threats involving tanks that were captured from other terror raids. It was originally designed as an upgunned Leopard 2, but soon became a completely different tank. Specifications *Type: Main battle tank *Place of origin: Canada *In service: 2018 *Produced: 2018 and onwards *Number built: 2,251 *Weight: 53.6 tonnes *Length: 10.73 m *Width: 4.31 m *Height: 3.72 m *Crew: 5 *Armor: Titanium-steel composition, 800mm w/ Type 8 ERA (explosive reactive armor) *Armament **Main gun: 135 mm smoothbore gun **Secondary armament: x1 .50 caliber Mk 50 heavy machine gun, x2 7.62 mm M240C general-purpose machine gun *Engine: Classified *Suspension: torsion-bar suspension *Speed: 47 mph, 36 mph off-road History Since 2014, Europe has become a target for terror raids and the crime rate has increased dramatically in less than 3 years. Tensions in Ukraine tightened after the Russian intervention and rebel groups within Ukraine began to overthrow the government. However, this attempt to overthrow the government of Ukraine failed, but later an election took place, and one man in particular, Anton Zherdev, was voted into power. Zherdev was more or less like Hitler, he hated the Western nations, the United States, and basically NATO as a whole, and wanted crush the NATO forces and expel western foreigners, and ended up severing all connections with NATO and former Soviet bloc nations, including Russia, Poland, etc. Russia, however, was already a close friend of many, if not all NATO countries by now (at least, in this timeline), and uneasily readied troops if Ukraine was to perform any act of aggression, and guess what? Ukraine sent tanks stampeding towards Germany. Russia then sent tanks in support, but soon withdrew after he south of Germany had been occupied by the Ukrainians. Many Russian tanks and vehicles had been destroyed or captured, including at least 34 T-14 Armatas and 7 T-15 IFVs. However, as Zherdev promised to the people of Ukraine, he looked west towards the US & Canada. And he headed there with tanks, IFVs, anti-tank weapons, etc. Development The Leopard 2 tanks that the Canadian Army was using became obsolete, as the tanks the Ukrainians were using used advanced ERA (explosive reactive armor) taken from the T-14 Armata tanks used by the Russian Army, along with Anti-ATGM systems. The US sent tanks and IFVs to help stop the invasion, but had little effect. The Canadian Army requested a new tank be built to counter the Ukrainian tanks, with atleast a 135 mm smoothbore cannon, with good on-road performance while weighing no more than 56 tonnes. This is how the C27 tank was born. Prototyping, Completion, and First Action By the time the first prototype of the C27 was complete, the invaders were halfway through Quebec. The C27 was completed as the rebels overran Ottawa, and the first 25 of the tanks were sent to liberate the capital. The C27 was a major breakthrough, and completely overwhelmed the Ukrainian tanks. Some sources say that the next 30 of the C27 tanks were then shipped to the US for evaluation, which lead to the US adopting the tank, using it in limited quantities. Liberation of Ottawa and overrunning the rebels Ottawa was soon liberated, with very little losses, only 1 tank had any serious damage dealt to it, from an anti-tank mine, which only destroyed a small portion of the tracks and one wheel. By January 2018, Canada had been cleaned of all the rebels. However, an invasion and liberation of Ukraine is still being planned. (And yeah, I wanted to give this a backstory. This probably sounds very shitty and very cliche as well, I know. I had to think of something.) Flaws While the C27 was excellent at combat, it lacked some modern tank features, such as the addition of a machine gun in the front, and fairly unsloped armor. This made it vulnerable against high caliber anti-tank guns, such as 182 mm artillery guns, which could easily be configured in an anti-tank role in a similar manner as the German 8.8 cm FlaK 36 of WW2. These features, minus the hull mounted machine gun, were not remedied with the introduction of the ICT-1, as it had a huge flat part on the hull, still rendering it vulnerable. This issue was only resolved with the CHT-230 heavy tank, however it was extremely heavy and completely impractical for standard issue service. the MCT-40, however, completely solved the problem. Gallery C27Tank.png|The C27 tank, with a Mk. 50 machine gun mounted on the roof. C27HEAT.png|The 152 mm HEAT round commonly used by the C27. Different types of ammo can be used as well, such as HEFRAG, HE, Fireworks, and Willy Pete. Category:Vehicle Category:Tank